


nothing beyond the stalls

by hydrationstation



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dominant Jacob, Gay Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No plot just porn, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, haknyeon has an oral fixation, its really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrationstation/pseuds/hydrationstation
Summary: he sucks cock like a porn star, a pretty little porn star, and jacob loves it so much.





	nothing beyond the stalls

the bathroom light shines down in rays of white and jacob stands, mouth fallen open, absolutely speechless at the sight of haknyeon kneeling beneath him. he’s illuminated by the glow, lips plump and swollen, spit dripping from his chin like he was made to take jacob’s dick down his throat. it’s glorious, the sounds the younger boy makes, like a pleasant symphony to jacob’s ears, and it makes him feel so desperate and  _ hot _ .

tiny tears pierce the corners of haknyeon’s eyes as he takes jacob farther, harder, faster. he sucks cock like a porn star, a _pretty little_ porn star, and jacob loves it so much as to willingly comply to the younger’s needs whenever he has the chance. all haknyeon has to do is give him that look, piercing and lustful, but only obvious enough to jacob’s eyes, like a secret only they share. 

and so maybe when haknyeon’s friends ask why his knees are bruised and his voice sounds weak, haknyeon just shrugs. he fell of his skateboard, he doesn’t feel well, he caught a cold this weekend,  _was on his hands and knees taking their senior’s cock_ when he should have been in class this morning , just the usual things .

the bell that rings through the empty hallways is their signal to pull apart. it disappoints jacob, makes haknyeon’s lips fall into a pout. he looks sweet, nearly innocent, if it weren’t for the cum dripping from his lips and off his chin.

they part ways separately, jacob usually leaving first, only for haknyeon to clean up and eventually head to class too, or lunch, or wherever they need to be at the time. they don’t talk much beyond the stalls, it tends to be a quick nod, short spent eye contact, or a quiet good morning to each other. neither of them really feel the need to spend time together, unless it involves jacob’s dick inside haknyeon’s mouth.


End file.
